


Cryin' and Lyin'

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But he is, M/M, Stiles doesn't think he's pack, Stiles has a panic attack, and then feels really bad about it, derek makes stiles cry, its the anniversary of Claudia's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek makes Stiles cry at a pack meeting and feels horrible about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cryin' and Lyin'

**Author's Note:**

> based off a tumblr prompt i got about derek making stiles cry. the idea for why he was crying was inspired by a suggestion by [Iris](http://www.kyoyathepineapple.tumblr.com/)  
> and also one by [Olga](http://www.animestalkerit.tumblr.com/)  
> so thanks y'all :)
> 
> as usual no beta so all mistakes are my own

Derek hated pack meetings. He knew they were important but he hated them. His pack was filled with loud and rambunctious teenagers, which was mostly his fault, having turned 3 of them himself. 

They were discussing the latest supernatural threat and how to deal with it. It was mostly Scott and Derek discussing the situation while the rest of the pack sorta lounged around, waiting to be told what they had to do. 

Stiles was pacing back and forth and it was really starting to get on Derek’s nerves.

“Stiles,” Derek gritted out. “Stop moving around you’re so distracting.”

Stiles dejectedly nodded his head and went to sit down, trying to calm his body down. It was the anniversary of his mom’s death today and his head was spinning out of control with thoughts and feelings. He was thinking of skipping the pack meeting all-together but he didn’t want to explain to the pack why he wasn’t there so he sucked it up went. 

His dad was working that day so it wouldn’t do him any good to sit at home by himself and mope around. He already went to the cemetery this morning so he tried to get on with his day as usual as possible. 

“Ok guys, here’s the plan. Allison and Lydia, you two will head north towards the park and check for anything unusual and take Isaac with you. Erica, you and Boyd will go with Scott and Kira to the school to check it’s secure. Jackson, Malia, you two are with me. We’re gonna walk the edges of the preserve and check for any unusual activity. I was thinking we’d head out in about an hour and then check back in around 9pm.”

They all nodded and hummed in agreement when Stiles spoke up. 

“Um…what about me Derek?” 

“You’re gonna do nothing. Just go home or something Stiles.”

“What but why? C’mon I wanna help out please. I need to help out.”

“No Stiles. Go home. Scott can call you tomorrow and let you know how it went.”

“Derek but please? I thought we were a pack and pack’s stick together I can help!”

“Stiles you aren’t pack just go ok.”

The whole room went silent. All heads turned towards Derek slowly. They all thought of Stiles as pack but apparently their alpha didn’t feel the same way. 

Stiles’ heart stuttered as he tried to fight back the tears. He knew he was the weakest link of the pack, being the only one who was human and had no special talents, but he still thought he was pack. He went to all the meetings, helped with the research, and found himself acting like a pack-mom some times as well. 

Derek didn’t seem to understand what he did wrong because he just glared at his betas.   
“Let’s get going guys. We don’t have all night.”

Stiles started to back out of the room and head towards the front door. He stumbled down the stairs and to the loft’s parking lot. He got in his car before completely breaking down. He could feel a panic attack bubbling beneath the surface. Before he knew it, he was sobbing and gasping for breath while his hands gripped the steering wheel tighter and tighter with each passing moment. 

Back upstairs; the entire back had started to yell at Derek. 

“DEREK. What the HELL was that?” Scott asked. 

“What was what?”

“What you said to Stiles…that was incredibly uncalled for man. Seriously, dick move. You know Stiles is insecure about his place in this pack and today’s a rough day for him as is.”

“What why is it a rough day for him? What could he possibly have going on that we don’t know about?”

The pack all glanced at each other before Lydia spoke up softly. 

“It’s the anniversary of his mom’s death today. He thinks we don’t know but we do. Well I thought we all did but apparently you didn’t.”

Derek felt like an asshole. He was tough on Stiles because he cared about him more than the others. Stiles was his mate, although he hadn’t told him yet. He knew tonight was especially dangerous and he couldn’t bear the thought of Stiles being out there and hurt without anything to protect him. He figured he’d get Stiles to stay home and that was the best way to keep him safe. 

Derek felt horrible now and he ran down to the parking lot to see if he could track Stiles’ scent to see where Stiles went. To his surprise, the jeep was still in the parking lot. He heard the rapid pounding of Stiles’ heart and he could smell the tears. 

He tentatively walked towards the jeep, knocking on the window. Between gasps of breath, Stiles looked up and saw Derek standing there. While Stiles wished he had the power to ignore Derek, he just didn’t. He was in love with Derek and even his cruel comment earlier couldn’t sway Stiles’ feelings for him. 

He looked back down at his hands to see his knuckles turning extremely white from how tightly they were still gripping the steering wheel. Derek didn’t know what to think of the silence so slowly walked around to the other side of the jeep and slid into the passengers seat. 

He waited for Stiles to acknowledge him before speaking. They sat in silence, the only sound in the jeep was Stiles’ sniffling as he tried to calm himself down from the panic attack. Stiles was so embarrassed. He hated crying in front of people but especially Derek. Derek already thought he was weak and defenseless and the crying didn’t help his case. 

“What do you want Derek?” Stiles croaked out, voice a bit rough still. 

“I…. I wanted to apologize. I shouldn’t have said what I did. It was wrong of me and I feel like shit for making you cry.”

“Ok.”

“Ok? That’s it?”

“Yes Derek, that’s it. Get out of my car now I want to go home.”

Derek tried to apologize again but Stiles just put up a hand, telling Derek he didn’t want to hear it. Derek got out of the car and stood there while he watched Stiles pull away and drive down the street. 

That evening the sweep through town went well but Derek was distracted. He couldn’t get over how bad he felt for treating Stiles that way earlier. He made his mate cry and his wolf was itching inside him to go find Stiles and make it better. 

After the pack reconvened at Derek’s place, Derek was left alone with his thoughts. Of all the days to accidentally make Stiles upset, of course it was the one day that he was already upset.   
Derek couldn’t sleep that night. He was tossing and turning and he had the urge to go check on Stiles because he knew a phone call or text would get ignored. 

Meanwhile, Stiles wasn’t getting much sleep either. He was really missing his mom that night, as he usually did the anniversary of her death. After all that happened with Derek today, the only thing he wanted was a big hug from his mom and to cuddle up with her on the couch and watch Disney movies while she carded her fingers through his hair until he fell asleep. Those were some of the best memories of his mom and he would do anything for one more night with her. 

Whenever he started to get sleepy, his mind would go back to what Derek said that afternoon. He told Stiles he wasn’t pack with such certainty in his voice and it was killing Stiles. All he wanted was to be a part of the pack and be helpful and useful but apparently he wasn’t.   
His insecurities were getting the best of him that night as he thought about this. Of course he didn’t belong in this pack. Why would he? He wasn’t good enough to be a part of the pack because he had nothing to contribute to them besides unrelated bits of knowledge and the propensity to talk too much. 

Before he knew it, tears were streaming down his face again. He hated feeling like this but it wasn’t new to him. He felt like this often but kept it to himself. He didn’t want anyone else to know how little he thought of himself. This was his battle to fight. He was losing the battle but it was still his to fight. 

He was curled up in his bed when he heard the window squeak open. He turned his head to see Derek climbing into the room and shutting the window behind him.

“Go away Derek. I’m really not in the mood right now.”

“Stiles I –“

“No Derek. Today was a rough day for me as is and then I find out that apparently I’m not part of the pack so I’ve just been wasting my time coming to these pack meetings and saving all your lives countless times over the past few years.”

Stiles turned back around, pulling the covers over his head and letting more tears silently fall.

“Stiles please. I need to tell you something.”

Derek figured now was as good a time as any to tell Stiles about the mates thing. It wasn’t an excuse for his behavior but he needed Stiles to know just how much he cared about him. He couldn’t stand the thought of Stiles hating him. 

“You have 2 minutes Hale and then I’m getting up and getting my dad.”

“Okay shit alright. I just..you’re my mate. And I love you. So much. So so so much that it kills me that I made you cry today. And I know that’s no excuse for my behavior today but I couldn’t have you going out there and possibly getting hurt. You don’t have to forgive me but I just needed you to know. You are pack. You’re the heart and soul of this pack to be honest.”

Stiles looked up at Derek, blinking while he tried to process all of this. 

“You’re an asshole you know that right?”

Derek nodded his head. 

“I am more than capable of taking care of myself. I’ve made it this far haven’t I? It broke my heart to hear that the one person I care about more than pretty much anyone, didn’t think I was part of his pack. And then all I wanted was a hug from my mom but I couldn’t because she’s gone and she’s been gone for 9 years and god the ache doesn’t ever go away.”

Stiles started to cry again, holding a pillow tight to his chest while tried to regulate his breathing before he worked himself up into another panic attack. 

Derek walked towards the bed, slowly sitting down next to Stiles and putting a hand on his shoulder. Stiles shot up from his bed and curled into Derek’s arms. Derek rubbed his hands up and down Stiles’ back while Stiles cried and cried. 

“D-Derek. I miss h-her so m-much.”

“I know you do. I miss my family everyday too. The ache doesn’t go away, I know. I bet our mom’s are friends up there in heaven, huh,” Derek joked, a small smile on his face. 

Stiles poked his head up. “You t-think so?”

“Yeah Stiles. I bet they’re great friends.”

Derek held onto Stiles for a little bit longer until Stiles’ breathing evened out and he fell asleep. Derek slowly lowered them back into the bed. He was getting ready to leave when he felt Stiles grip him tightly. 

“Please don’t go,” Stiles mumbled sleepily. 

“Okay, I’m not going anywhere.”

Derek didn’t sleep much that night, instead focusing on Stiles and making sure he got a good night’s sleep. 

The sheriff got home at around 6am from his shift and poked his head into Stiles’ room to check on his son. He saw Derek, who was finally asleep, curled around Stiles. He smiled to himself. He knew there was something there between the two of them and he’s glad they finally acted on it. He also knew yesterday must have been a tough day for Stiles so he was glad that his son had someone there for him. 

When the boys woke up the next morning, they both just smiled.   
“You know, we’re gonna have to talk about whatever ‘this’ is,” Stiles said, waving his hand back and forth between himself and Derek, “but later. First, let’s get some breakfast. My dad’s making pancakes. C’mon sleepywolf, it’s breakfast time.”

Derek smiled back, slowly getting out of bed. He made a promise to himself that he’d never make Stiles cry again. He broke that promise however when 4 years later, he dropped down onto one knee and proposed. Stiles was all smiles and tears and this time, Derek didn’t feel so bad for making him cry this time around.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Sterek Writing Sideblog](http://www.cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
